


It's the job

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich FanFiction [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich Friendship, Outdoor Sex, Pimp Mickey Milkovich, Power Play, Prostitution, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey is Ian's pimp, lately Ian costs him a shit ton of money, bc he refuses to fuck the male clients that all want to get their hands on the ginger. Mickey isn't the kind of pimp who hits and scares his whores into complying, but he already knows how to convince Ian to fuck the old money pits.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich FanFiction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551802
Comments: 24
Kudos: 200





	1. Just another hole

**Author's Note:**

> I love dominant Mickey (while bottoming) and a bit of dominance/power play

Another man angrily stormed out of Ian's room.  
Mickey sat downstairs in his bar when the businessman stormed towards him.

"Your little redhead slut refuses to fuck me."  
"Which one?" Mickey asked almost bored.  
"The guy, you promised to fuck me with his big cock.", he hissed, minding that the people around them shouldn't listen in.  
Mickey sighed, Ian again.  
"Did you pay him upfront?"  
"He didn't even want to take the money."  
"You see, technically my whores can deny to fuck you all they want."  
"You need to learn how to keep your whores in line, Milkovich, otherwise you won't have costumers anymore very soon"

Mickey rolled his eyes while the man left his bar.  
Mickey was a pimp. He owned a small bar that had been in his family for years, and now used the space upstairs for his prostitution business. There were multiple small rooms with cheap and cosy furniture.

He treated his whores well, didn't hit them, let them send costumers away if they didn't want to fuck someone (like when he wasn't properly cleaned up or just seemed dangerous)

Mickey understood himself as a protector. He was here to protect his girls and make sure they got enough money to put food on the table for their kids later.

Mickey was a good pimp, a good guy, even. Everyone who knew him a bit better than the average drinker in the bar, knew that he had potential. If he wouldn't have grown up in this neighbourhood under this dad with this childhood, he could have really made something out of himself, could have been a decent guy with a legal business.

However, recently, Mickey had been quite annoyed.  
Ian was his best. He was his only guy around and was great with the female customers.  
The thing was, Mickey was the only pimp with a guy, and you would be surprised how many women needed it.  
Also, Ian was hot, and everyone wanted him.

A few weeks ago, one of the guys in his bar, asked if Ian also did men. And to Mickey that idea sounded like the jackpot.

So, he had talked to Ian about it, talked about how he could raise prices on him if he did it with men and Ian had said, he would try it. So far, Ian had rejected every single guy, giving Mickeys business a bad reputation and Mickey was done with the games now.

"Hey, Raisa, come over here" he called one of the girls, that currently tried to get new men to come upstairs with her.  
Raisa came to the bar.  
"Go upstairs and tell Ian, I want to talk to him today evening after he got off. In my office. Tell him I'm angry."

Raisa nodded and quickly disappeared upstairs.  
Mickey shook his head. Ian could earn a ton of more money if he was just willing to stick his dick into a man's ass. Mickey didn't even want him to bottom for anyone, he just needed to switch from pussy to asshole, that was the whole difference.

He always understood when the girls didn't want to do certain things, or only wanted to do them if Mickey stood outside the door, listening and checking if he needed to step in.  
But this was ridiculous! It was just another hole, no one wanted to bind him to the bed and burn him with hot wax.

He at least needed to talk with Ian, the way it was now the ginger was ruining his business and Mickey couldn't have that.  
He needed to show him, that fucking guys wasn't so bad...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey put Svetlana in charge of the bar when he closed the brothel for the night and went upstairs to his office.

Ian was already waiting for him, sitting on the darkblue couch by the wall next to the door.

"Raisa said you're pissed at me."  
Mickey leaned against his desk and looked at him.  
"I guess you know why."  
"Because I didn't want to fuck the fatty."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Fucks sake ginger, you could do so much more money and all you have to do is put your cock into another hole than usually."

"I'm not gay"  
"No one asks you to be gay, I ask you to do your job, push your cock into a hole and fuck someone. That's what I'm paying you for."  
"It's my money, that I earn, I'm paying you."  
"You can think whatever you want, this is my business. And because you have to reject them always at the last second, those fucking old viagroids talk shit about us. You're gonna cost all of us our jobs. Kim out there has two children, if people hear we refuse men just because we don't feel like it today, they can start fishing food out of garbage cans again."

Ian rolled his eyes.  
"You have enough money opportunities."  
"I can't always wait until one of them gets knocked up to raise the prices on pregnancy-fetish level. It's just another hole, no big deal."

"So, what, you would just fuck a guy just for some pennies?"  
"It's hardly just pennies what you get, ginger."  
"And? Would you?"  
"I became a pimp not a whore so I don't have to."

Ian groaned and looked at him frustrated.  
"Also, you asked the wrong question. What, did you think I only had the idea to get you on the guys because some queen told me they want to be fucked by you? Every gay guy of sound mind would pay you to fuck him in the ass, know it from the source."

Ian raised his eyebrow at him.  
"You're gay?"  
Mickey shrugged, "You got a problem with that ginger? What do you think why I never creep on the girls myself? Literally every other pimp would fuck the whole lot free of charge just cause he can. But that's not my point."

"So, what, you don't go fucking the girls but now you wanna fuck me? I already reject guys if they offer me money for it. I mean, you're more attractive than they are, but that's not very hard."

"Huh, thanks. But no, I'm not gonna fuck you. I'm gonna show you that sex with guys his hot. And you will stop bitching and ruining my business. Or I don't, you stay with women only but I'm keeping your loan from the whole week for all the potential money you cost me.", Mickey shrugged.

"So, you blackmail me into having sex with you? Classy."  
"I'm not blackmailing. You cost me money, Ian, and I don't like that if there isn't a good reason. So, either I get the money, or you let me show you how it's done."

"If I don't like it after I tried it with you, can I stay with women only?"  
Mickey considered it.  
"Okay, deal. If it's still so unbearable for you after you tried it, I take you off the gay menu again."

Ian stood up and walked over to Mickey.  
"Okay," he said in his sexy voice, "Then why don't you take your clothes off" he ran a finger down Mickeys body over the buttons of his shirt.

Mickey smirked.  
"Not so fast, first you're gonna suck my dick."  
Ian looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"If the girls do it, you gotta do it too." Mickey unbuttoned his pants, "Hope you paid attention when the girls talked about how to do it."

Ian narrowed his eyes at him but dropped to his knees and pulled Mickeys pants and boxers down.  
Ian looked at his dick and eventually took it into his hand like he usually would do with his and started stroking him.

He tried to remember every good blowjob he ever received and how the girls had done it. He looked at Mickey's dick, well, there could be worse things than sucking him off, that was sure. Also, he wasn't very big, so at least one problem less.

Ian licked over his lips and collected spit in his mouth before wrapping his lips around Mickey's tip  
He sucked on his tip and swirled his tongue around it.

Mickey ran a hand through his red hair  
Ian went further down on him, took as many inches as possible into his mouth and started bobbing his head quickly, like he had often seen it in porn.

"Hey, hey" Mickey grabbed Ian's hair "Slow down"  
Ian slowed down.  
"Watch the teeth, slower, you gotta tease a bit. Think about, what you would want a girl to do to you."

Ian moved his head back and forth, sucking his dick slower.  
He thought about how he would want someone to blow him.  
He put his hand back around Mickey's cock and stroked him while taking him out of his mouth and then he licked up his shaft, let his tongue swirl around his cock.

"Yeah, that's it" Mickey moaned lowly.  
Ian used his spit as lube to jerk his dick and then took him back into his mouth to suck him, slowly, teasingly.

After a few minutes, Mickey said lowly "Okay, stop, come back up."

Ian stood up again looking into Mickeys eyes. He looked phenomenal, lips red and wet from the blowjob, he was blushing lightly.

"I can earn a shit ton of money with you just doing that. Now, take your clothes off"  
Ian bit his bottom lip and looked unsurely down on his body.

"It's the job, Ian. Now you want to learn how to be a proper top with me or with some old, fat queen?"  
Ian pulled a face and took his shirt off.  
"Thought so" Mickey smiled and took his shirt off as well. He let all of his clothes fall to the ground and walked over to the sofa.

Ian followed him hesitantly.  
"What now? I'm not gonna just slam in, right?"  
Mickey looked at Ian's cock and smirked, "I've been selling you short. Literally. No, you gotta prep me first."

Ian looked at him confused.  
"You stick your fingers up my ass to loosen me up, so I can take your dick easier." Mickey explained.  
Ian blinked a few times.  
"Don't look at me like that. With your nice clients you can make that an extra or have them prep themselves first, I'm sure a ton of guys have a kink for being watched while finger fucking themselves. But I don't, it's the tops job."

"And I'm always the top, right?"  
"I don't pimp your ass out, if I want to find a bottom for my crew, I get one of the hustlers from boystown."  
Ian nodded, " But... you are like, all cleaned up down there, right?"

Mickey chuckled, "of course. You don't have to fuck anyone who doesn't know what personal hygiene means. Now take the lube, coat your fingers and then one after the other, you got it?"

Ian nodded awkwardly, "I wish I had this much instruction when I fucked a girl for the first time" he mumbled and grinned.

Mickey smiled and got on all fours, he rested his arms and head on the arm rest of the couch and presented Ian his ass.

Ian licked his lips, so far, he had always only slept with women and was actually never even that into ass. But Mickeys perfectly shaped, firm cheeks strangely turned him on.

Mickey would have bet his money of the total week, that Ian would be sloppy and clumsy and awkward during this, especially during this part he thought Ian would hurt him a few times, by accident of course.

But Ian was very generous with the lube. He rubbed his index finger over Mickeys hole before slowly pushing in. Mickey let out an encouraging groan.

Ian thrusted his finger in and out, again slowly and teasingly.  
He listened to Mickeys moans and when he could easily slip his finger in and out, he added another and did the same.  
Ian worked him up to three fingers and was downright fascinated by how his fingers easily slipped in and out of his hole.

"Fuck, okay Ian, I'm ready"  
"Ready for my dick?", Ian smirked.  
"Yes, come on, get to it."  
Ian pulled his fingers out and took a condom.  
"You gotta be generous with that lube usually. I don't mind some stretch and burn and a rough fuck, but who knows what queens your costumers will be."

Ian chuckled, "Do all gay guys talk about each other like that? Who can take it better and harder?"  
"No, but while you're already on it, you can also give me a decent fuck, but if I get you male clients, you gotta be careful to not hurt them with that horsecock."

Ian grinned, being complimented by a gay guy somehow did wonders for his confidence. He slowly pushed his lubed up cock into him.

Mickey moaned and dug his nails into the arm rest of the couch.  
Ian was still uncertain as to how deep he was supposed to push into him, Mickey already mentioned several times that his dick was more on the bigger side.  
He only pushed in half and started thrusting in and out.

"Ian, come on, you have that cock for a reason, use all of it."  
Ian chuckled and pushed his whole length into him at once, until his hips hit Mickeys ass.

"Fuck, yeah" Mickey moaned, "That's what I'm talking about, come on, get to moving."

Mickey licked his bottom lip while Ian thrusted in and out of him.  
Ian moaned softly, he held tightly on to his hips. Mickey was right, at the moment he didn't really care if he was fucking a man or a woman, he just knew, that Mickey was tight and warm around him, and sliding in and out of his hole felt fucking fantastic.

"Fuck, faster, Ian"  
Ian moaned louder himself when he fucked harder and faster into him.  
Their skin slapped together with every thrust, Mickey moved his own body back against Ian, who was absolutely lost in the moment.

Mickey grasped his own dick and started jerking himself off in rhythm to Ian's thrusts.  
The ginger got more turned on by the second through Mickeys moans groans and how tight he was around him.

Ian leaned over Mickey and lightly bit down on his shoulder, "You're so tight, fuck" he growled into his ear.

Mickey groaned as answer. It had been long since he had a fuck this good. He usually picked up guys from some clubs in boystown, and they certainly weren't so bad most of the time, but there was a lot between _not so bad_ and _fucking sensational ginger cock_.

Ian grabbed Mickey's shoulder with one hand and his side with the other, while slamming into him again and again.  
It's been a while for Ian too to have good sex that he hadn't been paid for upfront.

He was surprised by how soft Mickeys skin was, how erotic his moans.  
He was surprised by how turned on he got from fucking into that perfect ass.

"Fuck, I'm coming" Mickey moaned, "Keep going, ginger"  
Ian grinned and kept thrusting into him in his fast pace, driving Mickey crazy.

Mickey came a few minutes later, shooting his load over the blue sofa he was kneeling on. The Milkovich was panting and groaning, Ian still felt so good inside of him.

Ian came only a short while later, he came harder than ever with a girl, riding his orgasm out inside of Mickey, filling the condom.

They both panted heavily and then Ian started laughing and pulled out of Mickey.  
"What are you laughing about?" Mickey asked confused and suddenly a bit insecure.  
"Nothing, that just felt really good. Don't know why I worked myself up on it so much", The Ginger threw the condom in the trash.

Mickey smirked.  
"Told you. Just another hole, fucking guys doesn't make you gay, it makes you able to pay your rent and dinner."  
Ian nodded, "Well, for the money that they are willing to give me, it's really just a minor change." He shrugged.

Mickey lit up a cigarette and put his clothes back on. Ian did the same  
"Good, now get your ass out of my office, I have to go over some paperwork."  
Ian licked his bottom lip, he still held his t shirt in his hand, he showed off his abs and the trail of copper red hair from his crotch to his navel.

"Yes, Sir" he said with a wink, "See you tomorrow."  
"Sure" he said unimpressed, "Fire crotch."


	2. Slower

Mickey wasn't the kind of pimp who would just take his whores for free because he could. He wasn't the kind of pimp who would use violence to force the girls and Ian to do what he wanted. And he didn't intend to ever become that.  
He needed to show Ian that gay sex was fun, so the boy would get his head out of his ass and agree to make more money for him by going gay for pay.  
But he didn't plan to ever fuck him again. He maintained on business level and didn't treat the ginger differently.

Ian however, had his fun with the guys that came to the whorehouse above the bar. He explored several new kinks because some of the men really were kinky bastards. Ian always got to be the dominant part and he liked it.

Right now, he was in a club. He had the night off and decided to go out with his brother and try to get laid.  
It wasn't a secret to him, that he was attractive and popular with both genders.  
He had enough opportunities to get it on with the girls but none of them seemed interesting, not even for a quick fuck in the restroom.

After his brother was already gone, he picked one of the girls to go home with her.  
They landed in her bed and Ian somehow wasn't really in the mood to fuck her. She was beautiful, sure, but it was always the same old game though.

Ian looked down at her, her naked, sweaty body, her big boobs, no hair on her body. Ian bit his lip.   
"Hey, what do you think about anal?", Ian asked her suddenly.  
She looked up at him in confusion.  
"What?"  
"Anal. Buttsex."  
"Yeah, I know what anal is, but why?"  
Ian shrugged, " Because I wanna do anal, so you want to or not?"  
"No, ew, gross, I'm not letting you put you cock into my ass! I have a nice, tight pussy waiting for you" she tried to turn him on with her body movement.

Ian sighed and got up from her. He wordlessly took his clothes.  
"What are you doing? Can't you get it up or something?"  
"Oh, I can get it up alright. But this is boring, sorry." He said simply and left the apartment while the woman cursed him out.

Ian bit his lip. He needed something more exciting, new. Someone new.  
He flagged down a cap.  
"Hottest club in boystown" he said to the driver.

He had never been to a gay club before. He had no idea what to expect.  
When he entered the fairytail, it was loud, sweaty people danced close to each other. Hot men danced on platforms in just tight briefs and nothing more.

Ian smirked. This looked promising.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around two weeks after Mickey showed Ian how good it felt to fuck guys, his business was flourishing again. Men literally stood in a line to see Ian. The other girls were jealous but also extremely amused.

The Milkovich cleaned the bar with a rag, he had just closed the bar and thrown the last drunk out. His girls and Ian always got to go way before Mickey closed the bar. His _favourites_ , so the girls who worked for him the longest and he grew to like and even trust, often helped out in the bar, earning a little extra and a lot of tips.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Mickey took his gun from under the counter. No one was supposed to be here anymore.

A second later Ian stepped into the room and Mickey pointed the gun at him.  
"Ian? What the fuck are you still doing here, I could have shot you.", he quickly lowered the gun again.  
"You would just blindly shoot at someone who comes from upstairs?"  
Mickey shrugged, " Why aren't you home, you got off three hours ago."

Ian sat down at the bar.  
"Took a nap."  
"Are the queers wearing you out?" Mickey chuckled and poured the man a beer.  
"Kinda. Never had so many clients in one day."  
"You know, you can do breaks between rounds."  
"The girls don't."  
"Most of the girls have children, they need to eat. And they're doing this longer than you, don't need to take naps until I closed up afterwards."

"It was my own fault, I was clubbing the night before, then had stuff to do the whole day and came here already tired. You ain't got complaints, did you?"  
"I would have already had your ass if I Did." Mickey said smiling, "Go home ginger."

"No, wait, I was wondering" he looked from his beer to Mickey and hesitated.  
Mickey raised his eyebrows at him waiting for the rest of the sentence.  
Ian licked his lips and leaned over the bar in a way his girls usually did.

"How would you like it being taken bend over the bar?", he asked and bit his lip.  
Mickey blinked a few times and chuckled nervously, "Ian, you are free for the night, you don't have to fuck guys outside of working hours. You should go home and go to sleep or something."

"I don't have to, but I want to" Ian said and walked around the bar until he stood in front of Mickey, "And I want to fuck you. Now. Here."  
"Ginger, I'm your boss, I'm your pimp. I'm not someone you should have sex with."  
"Thanks for the info, now take your clothes off."

Mickey looked at him weirdly, "Don't forget who you're talking to, Gallagher."  
"We're off working hours, You're not my boss right now." He came closer and put his hands on Mickeys hips.  
"I don't stop being your pimp at one in the morning."  
"Maybe I want to fuck my pimp. Maybe I know, he wants me to fuck him too. Maybe I know that he likes it rough and would love to be bend over the bar and fucked by me."

Mickey smirked, he was almost impressed with the ginger.  
"You're trying to go dominant on me, Firecrotch? You think I'm one of your queens that pay for your cock?" He looked up at him, "Take your clothes off."

Ian stared into his eyes, he tried to hold his gaze, but he lost the little staring contest and started taking off his shirt.  
"Slower" Mickey demanded in an almost soft voice.

Ian slowly took his shirt off, letting his hands run up his body, showing off his muscles inch by inch.  
When the shirt finally landed on the ground, Ian opened his jeans and smirked up at Mickey before lowering them and showing off the tight underwear.

The dominance the short bottom radiated turned him on, his cock was already semi hard, and it showed through the fabric of his underwear.

He let his big hands run down his body again, over his abs and hips and slowly, seductively pushed his boxers down, he stepped out of his pants and looked into his eyes again.

Mickey had watched him undressing but didn't let the neutral look on his face drop once.  
"Now me" he said.

Ian smirked and stepped closer.  
He let his hands wander over Mickeys body, down the shoulders to the sides, until he let his hands slip under Mickeys shirt and ran his hands up his back while pulling himself closer. Ian's face was only inches away from Mickeys.

The Ginger started pushing Mickeys shirt up, letting his fingertips dance on his soft, pale skin.  
Mickey helped him to get the shirt over his head, when they were face to face again, they seemed even closer than before. Ian breathed heavily and stared down at Mickey's face, his pale skin, those intense eyes, his eyes stopped at his lips. Pouty red lips that just seemed to beg for him.

Without even realising it, Ian suddenly leaned forwards and kissed Mickey, cupping his cheeks with both hands.

Ian never kissed his clients if not specifically requested. Even kissing his hook ups wasn't a regular thing to do. But the way Mickey stood in front of him, being so demanding, bossy in such a sexy way, he just had to.

Mickey kissed back, his mind was completely blank. He had one hand on the back of his neck, feeling the short red hair and the other hand ran over his body, he pulled him closer to him by the hips.

Ian dropped his hands to Mickeys pants, opened them and pushed them down, so only the fabric of Mickeys boxers was between them.

Mickey leaned against the bar and opened up his legs a bit more, pulling Ian between them. The gingers cock rubbed against Mickeys crotch, Ian grabbed Mickey's hips and sat him up on top of the bar, standing in between his legs and rubbing his hard dick on what he could feel was Mickeys erection through his boxers.

Mickey put his hands on Ian's shoulder and pushed him back an Inch.  
They were looking at each other panting for only five seconds until Mickey pulled him back in and kissed him again. Ian moaned into the kiss and pushed their bodies together, Mickey wrapped both legs around the gingers hips and Ian rubbed their crotches together.

Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth and ran his hands through his red hair.  
Ian leaned over him and almost made Mickey lie down on the top of the bar. But Mickey chuckled into his mouth and pushed him back again, his hands were on Ian's broad shoulder.

He hopped down from the bar looked up at Ian while pushing his own boxers down, finally freeing his hard cock.  
They had another small staring contest, until Ian smirked and leaned in again, but Mickey grinned and held him back by putting his hand on his chest. Ian licked his bottom lip and panted while staring down at lips.

Mickey smirked and raised one eyebrow and Ian leaned in again, looking him deeply into his eyes, Mickey still had his hand on his chest and grinned provocative.  
Ian just pushed forwards and kissed him, making Mickey chuckle while he kissed him.

Ian groped his ass, pulled his cheeks apart.  
"Not so fast, ginger" Mickey mumbled when he pushed Ian back again, just half an Inch, "I stash lube somewhere down here"

Ian nodded and looked under the bar for the bottle of lube.  
"Do I wanna know why you stash that here?" Ian grinned.  
"You never know when a hot guy wakes up here and wants to fuck on the bar.", Mickey said lowly while turning around and bending over the bar.

Ian coated his fingers in lube and kneeled down behind him. He spread his cheeks apart and smirked, to him, Mickey and his ass were unbelievably erotic.  
He let his teeth grace over his cheek while he teased his hole with his finger. He slowly pushed into him, pulled back out, and let his hands run down his back, groped his ass and then pushed his finger back in.

Mickey enjoyed the teasing, he grinned while Ian thrusted his finger in and out of him. By now he was way more skilled and experienced, he soon added another finger, got faster, until he had Mickey groaning lowly.

When Mickey was stretched out enough for Ian to bury his cock in him, the ginger got back up and leaned over Mickey, pressing his cock against his ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, the booze is gonna fall from the shelf." He promised lowly and took a condom that he got from the same place he had found the lube at.  
"You sure you still can or did your suitors wear you out?" Mickey teased.

Ian didn't answer, he just smirked and pushed His slicked up cock into the man, he didn't stop until he was fully placed inside of him. Then he stilled and panted into Mickeys ear.  
"You tell me" he whispered and a second later had his hands on Mickeys hips again and started thrusting in and out of him.

Ian had bend him over the bar and held him there by putting a hand on his back, he used his other hand to lift up Mickeys leg while he fucked into him.

Mickey grabbed the edge of the wooden bar tightly.  
Mickey moaned and groaned and did his best to meet Ian's thrusts with his hips.

Ian liked hearing Mickey moan, how he got louder or quieter depending on how fast and deep he fucked into him. His moans were low and his voice deep, sometimes a high pitched noise escaped when it felt really good. In his work environment he always heard girls moan the whole day, high pitched rapid screams, sometimes it was just annoying. But he could listen to Mickey telling him how good he felt inside of him with just some moans and groans and how he held tighter on to the bar.

Mickey eventually couldn't stand it anymore and let go of the bar with one hand to grasp his own dick and jerk himself off to Ian's thrust.

The whole bar shook with every thrust Ian made, one of the bar stools actually fell over and Ian's empty beer glass that still stood on the top of the bar slipped down and fell to the ground. The boys couldn't care less.

"Fuck you feel so good" Ian panted, "I'm gonna come."  
"Don't you dare to come before me, ginger!"  
"What you're gonna do, Fire me?", Ian chuckled.  
"Maybe, keep going." Mickey demanded.

Ian did his best to hold his orgasm back. Mickey was close too, he moaned loudly and panted, Ian dug his nails into Mickeys soft skin.

Mickey came with a groan and his cum dripped to the ground while Ian finally released deep inside of him inside the condom.

"Ow" Mickey chuckled and hissed.  
"What?" Ian asked panting.  
"You need to get your nails in check, bastard", Mickey grinned and took Ian's wrist away from his hips.

Ian let go of Mickey and saw that he had left deep marks on his skin.  
"Sorry" he said and leaned down to kiss the marks.  
"Okay, stop fooling around, ginger", he said and stood up. He quickly put his clothes back on and Ian did the same, afterwards he cleaned up the broken beer glass and Mickey cleaned up his cum from the ground.

A few minutes later they were outside, and Mickey locked the door to the bar.  
"So, you gonna find your way alone or should I drop you off somewhere?", Mickey asked.  
"A ride home would be nice." Ian said smiling.

Mickey nodded and they went to his car.  
"It's kinda hot when you get dominant like that" Ian said after a while, "Never thought it would turn me on to be told what to do"

Mickey grinned and shook his head.  
"But when I fuck you, you suddenly don't seem so dominant anymore" Ian chuckled.  
"Oh yeah?" Mickey asked, "You should see me when I ride you ginger. I could bind you to the bed and just fuck myself on you cock for as long as I want."

Ian stared at him while Mickey kept his eyes on the road.  
"That sounds hot" Ian said breathlessly, the image was burned into his mind already.  
Mickey just smirked.

"Do you think I would be a good bottom?" Ian asked after a few minutes.  
Mickey just laughed and glanced at the man before looking back at the road.  
Ian looked almost insulted.

"Oh, come on, no, man. For one, no one wants to fuck a stud like you, if I would want to sell someone's ass, I would pick up some twink hustler in front of the Fairytail. Two, if I would want a bunch of old gays to run in and out of my business, I'd open a brothel in boystown. Three, the thing with you works, because the queens coming to you are all married and don't want to be seen in the gay part of town, they just need to get their asses pounded."

Ian nodded and shrugged.  
"Wait, you know the Fairytail?"  
"Yeah, I know all the best gay clubs and bars in boystown, cause guess where I go to get laid. How do you know the club?"  
Ian shrugged, "Was there the other night, just checking out the scene a bit."  
Mickey chuckled, "What for? You think you get extra credits for some in-depth studies of your new client group?"

"Well, my studies went very deep, I assure you. Also, practise makes perfect. Wanna make sure I'm worth your high prices."  
"I set the prices after you fucked me for the first time, so you were already worth it" Mickey said grinning.  
"Maybe I'll get a raise at some point."  
"Everyone gets the same percentage. You get a raise, all the girls get a raise. Since you already bring more money in, you also get more money than the girls, even though it's the same percentage." He pulled to the side and stopped the car, "We're there."

Ian nodded.  
"Thanks for the ride." He said and smirked at him, "And you sound sexy when you talk all smart."  
Mickey looked at him surprised but Ian just quickly got out of the car and walked up to the house.

Mickey looked after him with raised eyebrows and scoffed.  
"Stupid Gallagher.", he mumbled and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ´HOLY HELL!!!!!   
> 10x12!!!!   
> IT WAS JUST PERFECT; EVERYTHING IS FUCKING PERFECT; MORE THAN I THOUGHT WE'D EVER GET!!! I CAN DIE IN PEACE NOW


	3. Toybox

A week later.

Mickey sat at his dining table, he was busy with bills for his bar and side business. He gave his girls and Ian their cut from the money every day after they got off. But he took his sweet time at the end of the month to calculate all of his incomes from the brothel and the bar. It was odd, but he liked numbers and math, and he liked seeing a nice sum with a dollar sign even more.

"If this continues like that, I can raise the Christmas bonus for my girls this year" he mumbled to himself and grinned, "Maybe there's even a present in for them."

Mickey liked giving his girls more money, he only had women in his business who had children and had trouble with the law, making it hard to find another profession. Or the girls were illegal, and Mickey had rescued them off the streets or from abusive pimps that wouldn't stop from hitting and raping their girls.

Ian on the other hand, came to him and asked for a job behind the bar. Mickey agreed but when the ginger noticed the business upstairs (And how much more money the girls made than him) he wanted in. He had younger siblings he had to look out for and a sister in prison, so Mickey agreed to let him work as hooker for him.

Someone knocked on the door. Mickey sighed and got up.  
He opened the door and found Ian Gallagher in front of him.  
"What are you doing here ginger?" He asked confused.

"Was around" he shrugged and grinned at him.  
"Around?"  
"And horny"  
"So you just knock on random doors when you're horny? How did you know I lived here?"  
"Christmas party last year, I drove you home."  
Mickey scratched the back of his neck and tried to remember that.  
"Don't even try" Ian laughed, "You were way too drunk to remember."

Mickey shrugged, "Okay, so what do you want here? I've got work to do."  
Ian licked over his bottom lip, "If I remember correctly, you made some promises about riding me."

"I didn't promise anything."  
Ian shrugged, "So can I come in or not?"  
"It's still not right of me to fuck you, I'm your pimp."  
" You're not gonna get rid of me, Mr Milkovich", he whispered, sex lacing his voice.  
"Mr Milkovich, huh? That's how you wanna play?"  
"I can could call you daddy, if that turns you on" he said lowly.

Mickey looked him up and down.  
"Fine ginger, no daddy business, but come in."  
Ian grinned and came inside, he closed Mickeys door and immediately pulled Mickey closer to him by his hips, he already leaned in to kiss him, but Mickey stopped him.

"Ah, ah, not so fast! shoes off and to the bedroom."  
Ian smirked and took his shoes off before following Mickey to the bedroom.

"Take your clothes off.", he sat down on the bed.  
Ian already knew that game. He lifted his shirt up seductively, teasingly slow opened his jeans and watched Mickeys reaction to him. Mickeys poker face was perfect as always. He enjoyed the show, but he didn't let Ian know.

Mickey smirked when Ian also pulled his boxers down and started playing with his own cock.  
Mickey bend down and pulled out a box from under the bed.

"What's that?"  
"Toybox" Mickey just said and got a few pieces of fabric from the box before kicking it back under the bed, "If I remember correctly, I said, I would tie you to the bed and ride you."

Ian raised his eyebrows and then started grinning.  
"When do I get to undress you?"  
Mickey got up from the bed and took his own shirt off. He looked up into Ian's eyes.

"Who says you get to undress me?"  
"If I ask nicely?" He licked over his lips, "May I take your pants off, Mr Milkovich?"

Mickey nodded and Ian stared into his eyes and bit his lip while unbuttoning his pants and pushing them and his boxers down.

He sank down to his knees to push them all the way down and looked up at Mickey.  
"Make me hard", Mickey demanded.  
Without hesitation, Ian grasped Mickeys cock and stroked him, he had gotten better with the teasing part.  
Even though Mickey was generally very impatient, he enjoyed a little teasing and edging when it came to sex, as long as the actual fucking part was hard and fast.

Ian put his mouth to good work, he licked around Mickey's shaft, sucked on the tip and eventually took more and more of his dick in, using his hand additionally. His other hand was around his own dick.

When he got hard enough himself, he spat in his hand and reached around Mickey, he circled his hole with his spit slicked finger while going back to sucking his cock.

Mickey groaned lowly and leaned slightly forwards so Ian could push his finger into him easier.  
Ian slowly pushed his finger in and out of the Milkovich.

When Ian could easily slip his finger in and out of him, Mickey stopped his actions and crawled on the bed.  
"Lube is in the first drawer of the nightstand, get back to work."

Ian took the lube, spread some of it on his fingers and got behind Mickey to stretch him out further.

Mickey didn't lose his demanding voice when he talked to Ian, even his moans and growls sounded like orders.

"Okay, stop, I'm ready" he said finally and turned around to Ian, they sat on the bed across from each other.  
Mickey scooted closer to him.  
Ian was impatient today, he finally wanted to be inside of Mickey again. But more, he wanted to kiss him again.

Ian was ready to tackle Mickey with a kiss, but Mickey just smirked and put a hand on his chest again.  
"Don't even think about it, ginger. You gotta earn that one", he said lowly and licked over his lips, "Lie down on the pillows."

Ian never wanted to be dominated in bed, it had never been something he had been curious about or interested in. Then again, same thing for fucking guys and now he didn't want to do anything else anymore. And he liked the dominance Mickey displayed. He liked the demanding tone, it turned him on. The fantasy of Mickey ordering him to please him was what kept him up most nights. Now the Milkovich was ready and hungry for his dick and tied him to the bed with the silk scarfs from his toybox.

Ian had never been into tying up either, let alone bdsm, but he couldn't deny the excitement rushing through his body while Mickey made sure Ian couldn't untie himself even if he wanted to.

"If it's too tight you gotta tell me though" Mickey mumbled, then he grinned at him and let his hands wander down his body while scooting backwards until he sat between his legs.

Ian watched him carefully, eager to see what the Milkovich would do now.  
Mickey smirked and grasped Ian's cock. He looked at the ginger while lowering his head and flattening his tongue, he licked up his cock, from his balls to the tip, then he sucked on the tip lightly.

So far Ian had never received a blowjob from a guy. Let alone from Mickey himself.  
The Milkovich was obviously talented (or well trained) in sucking dick, he swirled his tongue around him, and wrapped his lips around him and took him in like it was nothing.

Ian knew that he was big, what had most girls never wanted to blow him. But Mickey sat there and took almost his whole cock into his mouth, as if he simply wouldn't know what a gag reflex is. Ian moaned when Mickey hollowed his cheeks and sucked on his cock, bobbing his head.  
Ian's hips automatically bucked up, but Mickey held him down.

The treatment ended way too soon in Ian's eyes. He could spend his hole day just with his cock in Mickeys mouth, then again, that wasn't why he was here.

Mickey sat up again and wiped his mouth with his arm, he smirked up at Ian who could just stare at him panting and extremely turned on.  
The Milkovich crawled over him and got a condom and the lube. He quickly rolled down the condom on Ian's cock and lubed him up.

Ian could only watch him excitedly.  
Finally, Mickey positioned himself on Ian. He held eye contact while sinking down on Ian's dick.

Ian bit his lip and desperately tried his hardest to not look away from Mickeys blue eyes.

Mickey sat on him, all nine inches nicely placed inside of him. He tucked his feet under Ian's thighs and started sliding up and down his dick. He placed his hands on Ian's chest and bounced up and down on his cock.

Ian threw his head back and moaned. He held on to the scarfs connecting his wrists to the bed.  
Mickey started out slow at first, teasing with every movement, being tight around him. He moved up, letting Ian's cock slide out of him slowly to the tip and then moved back down a bit faster, until their bodies slammed together again, and Ian was balls deep inside of him.

He went faster and faster within minutes, he leaned back, balancing his hands on Ian's thighs. He arched his back and the sight was beautiful to Ian. The Milkovich fucked himself on him in a quick pace.

Ian panted and moaned, not being able to do anything but tightly grasping the scarfs and moving up his hips to thrust into him, a motion Mickey punished him for with stopping his movements and looking at him sharply "No moving down there, ginger"

Ian wanted to touch his body, he wanted to run his hands over Mickeys body, he wanted to keep him off while he fucked himself on his cock. But he couldn't, because his hands were tied to the bedposts. Mickey was in full control over the encounter. And Ian loved every second of it.

Mickeys moans grew louder, and he started balancing his hands on Ian's chest again, being slightly hunched over as he grasped his own cock and jerked himself off. He bounced on his cock in a new angle now and apparently Ian's cock hit something right, because Mickey suddenly moaned even louder and groaned.

"Yeah that's it" Mickey moaned.  
The noises that left Ian's mouth were more high pitched than he would ever admit. He was close to coming, but he knew Mickey wouldn't want him to cum before him.

Ian let out a string of curses when Mickey went faster and harder on his dick, making sure to hit that spot that had him moaning so loudly again and again.

"Fuck, Mickey, I'm cumming", Ian panted breathlessly.  
"Don't you dare. Not yet."  
Ian swallowed hard and held tightly on to the silk while trying not to come on the spot. He opened his eyes again to watch Mickey on top of him. He looked gorgeous, sweat dripping down his forehead, tongue darted out and licked over his lips, one hand around his cock.

Ian just now realised, that this was the first time they fucked face to face, it was the first time Ian could see his face during sex. He could see how good he felt, his brows pulled together, eyes closed, pure bliss on his face.

Mickey opened his eyes and looked at him. Ian almost came when he made eye contact with the Milkovich again.  
Mickey bit his lip and his hand on his dick went faster he panted heavily.

Mickey came while still holding Ian's gaze, he shot his load over Ian's stomach and chest. But he didn't stop moving for a second. He was concentrated on getting Ian off now.  
Ian threw his head back again and finally came as well.

Mickey sat on top of him after Ian's hips finally stilled as well and both just were on this bed, panting while looking at each other.

Mickey leaned over him placing the hand he had held himself up with on the pillow next to Ian's head. He leaned down and kissed him breathlessly, impatiently.  
Ian chuckled into the kiss and pulled Mickeys bottom lip in between his teeth. The Milkovich grinned and pecked his lips a few times before finally pulling away.

He got up from Ian's dick, pulled off the condom and threw it away. Then he took some tissues and started cleaning his cum off Ian's body, who just chuckled about it.

Afterwards Mickey let himself fall on the bed next to Ian and started laughing.  
"Fuck, I didn't do that in ages."  
"What? Riding a guy?"  
"No, tying someone up. Forgot how fun it is."

Ian grinned, "Speaking of, could you..."  
"Oh, right" Mickey leaned to the side and freed Ian's one hand. The Gallagher shook it a bit and hissed when placed his arm comfortably next to him again.  
Mickey lay half on top of Ian, reaching for the other hand on the other side.

After he freed him completely, Ian quickly wrapped his arms around Mickey and stole another kiss.

"Fuck that was good" Ian mumbled when they ended the kiss, their faces still just inches away, " You have to ride me more often. But next time I want to touch you during it."  
"Who says there is gonna be a next time?"  
"There will be. Because I need to fuck you face to face a few times, that's even hotter than watching my dick sliding in and out of your ass."  
He chuckled and groped Mickeys ass to make his point clear.

Mickey grinned and rolled down from him to lie next to him.  
"I wanted to thank you" Ian mumbled after a while.  
"What for?"  
"Thanks to your little push in the right direction, I was able to explore new sides of myself. Explore my sexuality, learn new stuff about myself."

"Ah, your in-depth studies at the Fairytail"  
"I'm serious Mick. Thanks to you, I know I'm gay."  
Mickey looked at him, "Fucking a few guys doesn't make you necessarily gay, Gallagher. You just never questioned fucking girls all your life, you could be bisexual."

Ian looked at the ceiling "Huh" he mumbled, "Maybe. But I never came so hard like I did when I fucked you before. I came buckets, it was so hot"  
"Anyways, I don't know why you would thank me for some deep sexuality struggle. Being gay isn't exactly fun."  
"It was very fun so far"  
"Yeah, you say that until your dad tries to beat you up for it."

Ian looked at him and pulled his lip between his teeth.  
"Did your dad beat you for being gay?" He asked.  
"My dad? He would beat me half to death when he only thought I acted a tad bit to girly or gay."  
"Did he know that you were actually gay?"  
"If he knew, I wouldn't be in this bed right now. He wouldn't die while I was still breathing, if he knew about it."

Mickey said those few sentences completely emotionless. As if it was no big deal.  
Ian guessed, that it also wasn't his favourite topic to talk about, so he dropped it.

Mickey rolled to the side and looked at Ian's body. They lay there both completely naked. Mickey looked at his chest and the few golden red hairs that grew there. Then the small happy trail that ended in wild copper pubes above Ian's cock.

"What'ya looking at?" Ian mumbled.  
Mickey smiled and looked up at him, "I like your red hair."  
Ian raised his eyebrows at him but then smiled.  
"Thanks."

Mickey nodded and sat up, "You should go home."  
"Home? Why?"  
"I still got work to do. Go home and grab some sleep, you look like you need it, worked a lot the last few weeks."

"Yeah, my sister is back from prison, so another mouth to fill and since Lip's at college and Fi can't find a job with her record right now, I'm the only one who brings in some money."  
"She can come work for me" Mickey suggested half joking.

"No, I don't think so. She is already getting on my nerves the whole time, that I should quit and that I can do better and so on. And hey, maybe she's right, maybe I could train to become something else, but who's gonna bring in money until then?"  
"So, you're the only one who earns money for the family right now and she's bitching about your job though?"  
Ian shrugged.

"Anyways, that house is always fucking loud and Fiona just keeps fighting with everyone. I can't fucking sleep even if I wanted to."  
Mickey sighed, "Alright" he said took his blanket, " You rest", he neatly tucked Ian in under the blanket like a child, "And when you wake up" he leaned over him and whispered into his ear, "You're gonna take me under the shower" he kissed him in a teasing way while Ian chuckled onto his mouth. The Mickey got up, pulled some clothes on and left the room so Ian could sleep.


	4. Jealous shit

Ian and Mickey kept hooking up. Neither of the men could help it, it was always Ian who came to him to seduce him and Mickey agreed to it every single time.  
They had agreed to not telling anyone.

_"You've got more sex toys than we have at work." Ian mumbled grinning while looking through Mickeys toy box. Mickey sat behind him, naked and impatient._  
_"God, if the girls knew what kinky shit I do with you" he said chuckling while pulling what seemed to be big anal beads out of the box._  
_"Yeah, but you shouldn't tell anyone about this."_  
_"About that we hook up or about me being about to shove these beads into your ass?"_  
_"Both."_  
_Ian looked at him and bit his lip._  
_"Is this supposed to be a secret?"_  
_"Did you tell anyone?" Mickey asked almost sounding concerned._  
_"No. But there is a difference between 'I just don't casually mention it' and 'I'm actively holding it a secret'. Why isn't anyone supposed to know?"_  
_Mickey shrugged, "People could get the wrong idea."_  
_"You aren't like... ashamed of me, right?"_  
_"Ashamed? Others pay over 50 bucks to be fucked by you and I get your ginger cock for free and am allowed to tie you to my bed. Why would I be ashamed. But I'm your pimp you're my whore, It wouldn't look good if people knew, that's all I'm saying."_  
_"Cause you don't want them to get the idea you're just like every other pimp fucking his whores."_  
_Mickey nodded, "I would lose the girls respect and trust faster than you can say 'anal beads'."_  
_Ian nodded, "Okay. I won't tell. Now, tell me how to use these on you."_

Now it was December and Mickey had his Christmas party in his bar.  
Christmas party meant, his girls and Ian got their Christmas bonus and, if they wanted, could come to the bar with their children or partners or whatever and get a lot of free food while having a good time.

It was surprising how many mothers worked for him. Even some of the illegal Russian hookers he had saved from some brutal, hitting asshole had kids. When they were working some of them sometimes brought their kids with them into the bar when no one else could watch them and Mickey would babysit them downstairs, give them things to draw on and play with them.

He was on friendship-level with most of his girls.  
For the small Christmas gathering he always cooked and ordered a lot of food, making sure the kids were well-fed by the end of the evening. Of course, the rest of the food would go to the girls as well.  
This year, Ian brought his little siblings with him.

"Alright, girls... And Ian, gather round a bit, come here." Mickey said happily while hopping on top of the bar. The girls and Ian came to him.

"So, thanks to Ian's little sacrifice this year, you maybe noticed that your Christmas bonus was a bit bigger this year."

The girls cheered lightly and one kissed Ian's cheek, grinning at him.  
"However, You've all worked hard and well this year and our budget allowed a small Christmas present. And I thought, instead of repairing that 30 year old juke box over there" he grinned in the direction, "You all get portable heaters for your rooms. So, you can stop crying about your nipples freezing off."

This got a louder and happier reaction from the girls. They were saying for a while now, that it was too cold upstairs, and Mickey had tried to solve the problem, but with the money he was able to spend for his two businesses it just hadn't been possible yet.

"This is great, thanks" Ian exclaimed.  
"Why are you thanking me? You have to work extra hard until winter is over so I can keep paying my bills. Enough money talk, go eat!"

The girls tuned the music louder and started chatting with act other. The few kids in the room played together at one of the tables.

Ian stayed with Mickey for another moment.  
"I see you didn't bring your older sister" Mickey said while making both of them a drink.  
"She said she would rather die than entering this cumdump."  
"She does know that this is a normal bar, right?"  
Ian grinned shrugged, "She almost ripped my head off when I said I take Debbie, Liam and Carl with me."

Mickey looked over to the other Gallaghers. Carl was 14, while Debbie was 15 and Liam maybe 5.  
"You took a teenager into a bar with a bunch of hookers, don't know what your sister has against that. It's your good deed for the year."  
Ian laughed, "I'm sure she disagrees with that." He looked at him smiling and looked around the room then, "Do you think any of them would notice if we disappear in your office for a while?" He whispered.

Mickey smirked, "Yeah, I think they would notice. Keep it in your pants for one evening, alright?"  
Ian looked at him almost disappointed. Mickey looked at him and turned his body a bit more into his direction, leaned closer, "Maybe I take you home with me tonight if you behave the next hours."

Ian looked at him longingly and then cleared his throat, "Well, then I will check out the food with my pants closed... And tightening.", he shot him a look before going over to the other girls.  
Mickey grinned after him and shook his head.

A while later Mickey left the bar to smoke outside.  
He just took the first hit, when the door opened again, and Svetlana joined him outside.

"Hey Svet, girls got too chatty on you again?"  
She only looked at him coldly.  
"You play dangerous game."

Mickey looked at her confused. Svetlana was the first hooker he had ever saved from her abusive pimp who brought her in from Russia.

"What do you mean?"  
Svetlana took the cigarette out of his hand, "You fuck carrot boy."  
Mickey licked over his bottom lip.  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do. Since he started to stick his dick into men's ass."

Mickey sighed, "Okay, yeah, we hook up from time to time. But there is nothing to it. I'm not like, forcing him or would fire him if he wouldn't fuck me. He always comes to me and wants to bang."

Svetlana shrugged "I don't care. I know you are not typical pimp. But you are jealous shit."  
Mickey looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
"You will fall for carrot boy, maybe you already did. And you will be jealous of all the men he fucks for money."

Mickey shook his head, "That's bullshit, Sveta. Why would I be jealous of some fat slut who has to pay someone to get laid. I get his cock for free."

Svetlana looked at him while taking a drag from the cigarette.  
"You are good man, Mikhailo. Good pimp. Smart, generous. But you are also stupid shit who would fall in love with orange boy and ruin all of us."  
"Don't act like you know me" Mickey crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Who else knows you?", she asked almost softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian drove Mickey's car, the Milkovich was way too drunk to drive. Ian dropped his siblings off at their house and then drove back to Mickeys.

The two men walked up to the front door and Ian unlocked the door while the alcohol took over Mickeys self-control and the Milkovich was all over him. Kissing and biting on his neck, arms wrapped around his waist.

Ian giggled and led them both inside and to the bedroom. Mickey had already undressed both their shirts when they reached the room.

"You are more impatient than usually when you drink." Ian chuckled and kissed him. Mickey let his hands wander down his chest and stomach to his pants but stopped suddenly and took a step back.

He weirdly looked him up and down.  
"What?" Ian asked chuckling.  
"You shaved." Mickey stated, he unbuttoned Ian's jeans pushed them down only far enough to see he really shaved everything.

"Uhm, yeah. One of the guys said, he's gonna pay me a hundred extra if I shave it all off to look more like his teenage twink stepson." He said, not sounding as disgusted as the thought made him feel.  
"Ah", Mickey nodded.  
"So are you just gonna keep staring, or..."  
Mickey still stared at the smooth skin.

"Mick? What is it _that_ awful? It's just hair, it will grow back."  
But Mickey could only think about Svetlana's words when he felt a wave of jealousy washing over him. Ian had changed his body, took something away Mickey found sexy, for some ugly queen for a few bucks?

"Sure" he mumbled and shook his head and continued to undress them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Svetlana was right, she was almost right with every damn word she ever said in her life.  
She knew Mickey the best, she knew him like no one else, she was the only one of his girls who even knew he was gay from the beginning.

And because she knew Mickey and was always right, it came exactly like she said.  
Mickey had feelings for Ian. He had spent Christmas with his sister, leaving Chicago for two weeks. And the whole time he was there, he couldn't get Ian out of his head. Wouldn't have been a problem if it was normal shit like his dick that he had to think about the whole time. But it wasn't only his dick and the sex. He thought about his smile, the wide grin, about his big hands roaming all over his body, the freckles that looked like beautiful little stars on his face, shoulders, arms, legs, even on his dick. He had to think about his voice and his touch and how they kissed.

Mickey wanted to slap himself, how could he let this happen?  
He shouldn't have started to hook up with Ian in the first place, but having fucking feelings for him?  
The man probably wasn't even as gay as he thought. Fucking guys was just new and exciting, it would wear off, Mickey was sure.

But the worst was the jealousy.  
Svetlana was right again, when she called him a jealous shit.  
There wasn't even reason to be jealous. Ian and he weren't a couple they weren't anything, they were pimp and whore at most and fuckbuddies at best. He didn't even have the right to be jealous.  
And those stupid, ugly men that came in and out Ian's room like there's no tomorrow all had to pay so Ian would even consider touching them, right? He fucked Mickey because he wanted to.

No matter what he told himself, it didn't help. The other day Ian came downstairs and flirted with a woman, he still did both client groups after all, and Mickey was close to throw the Bitch out.

Mickey dried a glass when another old, rich fucker came downstairs, Ian's latest suitor.  
He ordered a beer and sat down at the bar grinning brightly.  
"You know, Red up there, he is amazing" he grinned dirtily, "Do they also make home visits?"

Ian clenched his fist, "No. All the business stays upstairs."  
"Really? That's unfortunate. I would have paid very well for a few hours alone with him in my house while my wife isn't there over the weekend."  
"Unfortunate indeed. Pick up some hustler in boystown then. He ain't coming home with you."

How dared this fucking dickhead to even ask such a thing? He wanted to rent Ian like a car!  
Mickey sighed, Ian deserved something better than this shithole. He was still young, still could do better, learn something, have a job.

Mickey saw Svetlana leaving through the back door to have a smoke.  
"Ay, Kim" he called one of his girls over, "Could you take the bar for five minutes I need to talk to Svet."  
Kim nodded and Mickey quickly went to the backdoor.

It was February by now, still cold as fuck.  
"Hey Svet, I need to talk to you."  
Svetlana turned around to him and blew her smoke in his direction.

"Thanks" Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Talk about what?" She asked.  
"About Ian."  
"Ah, the sexy carrot. Let me guess, you already planned wedding."  
"No. I... fuck, I have to fire him."

Svetlana looked at him with raised eyebrows, "He's best we got. He is only boy."  
"I can pick up some hustler in boystown and have him work the gay menu over here, that's not a big deal."  
"You can't fire carrot boy, You won't find big dick ginger again."

"Svet, please, I just... I can't keep watching him fucking all those people."  
Svetlana groaned loudly.  
"I fucking told you so!"  
"I know you did. And I didn't listen. But, he's better than this anyways. He still has a chance. He doesn't have a record, he's got a high school degree, he can do anything else than this. And he deserves it."

Svetlana rolled his eyes.  
"What about bills? Heat?"  
"I keep him in until it's warm enough and you don't need the heaters anymore. Also, you and the girls also bring in enough money, it's not like Ian did it all on his own."  
"He sometimes made more in one day than Nadia in one week."  
"Well, that will be Nadia's problem soon enough. But Ian needs to get out of here before it's too late."

"Why can't you just keep fucking him and ignore other people?"  
"It's not so easy."  
"Yes, it is. You are just scared little shit who would rather slaughter best horse he got instead of talking with the carrot." She cursed in Russian and went inside again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++

It was April. Mickey had suffered the last few months. He had to watch the boy he wanted all to himself fucking dude after dude, girl after girl. Especially the guy who thought this was a rent-a-car came back way too often for Mickeys liking.

He had called Ian into his office after work.  
"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" The Ginger asked when he entered the room.  
"Yeah" Mickey sighed, "sit down"

Ian frowned at him when he sat down across from him at the desk.  
"Are we role playing?" Ian chuckled, "Cause I'd be down for that."

Mickey bit his bottom lip.  
"No, Ian.", he got an envelope with money out and put it in front of him, "This is your cut from today and what you probably would make next week. I'm letting you go."  
Ian looked at him surprised and slightly confused.  
"Letting me go? I don't understand... what?"

Mickey swallowed hard.  
"You won't work for me anymore. You will get your ass out of this building and never come back."

Now he looked downright shocked.  
"What? No, you can't do that Mickey! I'm your best around here! I make the most money, you can't fucking fire me or whatever."  
"Yes, I can. And I'm doing it right now."

Ian shook his head.  
"You fucking asshole. What, are you tired of me fucking you? Is that it? You're tired of me so you throw me out?"  
"No, that's not-"  
"Different than the others my ass! You can't just throw me out just because you don't want to fuck me anymore! You need me around here!"

"Ian!" Mickeys voice got louder, "I'm not tired of you or some bullshit, this has nothing to do with us hooking up!"  
"Oh please, this is all about us hooking up, don't fucking lie!"  
"You deserve something better than this place!" Mickey exclaimed and got up from his chair, "You deserve better than being used for sex! You have the chance to do something real, something better! And you will take that fucking chance and make something out of your life! You're not gonna be a fucking whore until you're thirty! Now get out!"

Ian just stared at him angrily got up and stormed out of his office, slamming the door shut behind him.


	5. Position of Power

Ian still couldn't believe it. Mickey threw him out. Letting him go, such bullshit!

He couldn't figure that guy out. They hooked up for half a year and Ian had almost thought, that there was something between them. Something that made Ian's heart stop when he saw Mickey, something that made him melt in his arms.  
But apparently, he was wrong.

He didn't want to believe that Mickey just threw him out because he was tired of him and wanted to get rid of him. Mickey said this wasn't the case, but the nagging voice in his head wouldn't fucking shut up.

It's been two weeks since Mickey 'let him go' and Ian stood in front of the bar again.  
He knew, Mickey told him to never come back, but fuck it. Also, he had been at another bar before and the alcohol told him to go to the bar and talk to Mickey right now.

He went inside. It was Friday so the bar was full. Ian walked up to the bar. He couldn't see Mickey anywhere. Also, he could only spot Kim and Svetlana and none of the other girls.

"Carrot boy" Ian was startled by the Russian woman that suddenly spoke to him, "what are you doing here?"  
"Where's Mickey? I need to talk with Mickey!"

"He isn't here" Svetlana shrugged, "His sister dropped baby, so he goes there."  
"Dropped a baby?"  
"Gave birth" Svetlana rolled her eyes.  
"When did he go?"  
"Monday."  
"When is he coming back?"  
"Tonight, as far as I know."

Ian knew that the girls weren't allowed to work upstairs when Mickey wasn't here to keep an eye on them. Svet and Kim were the only ones the Milkovich trusted with the bar.

Ian sat down at the bar, "I wait."  
"He ain't coming here, stupid. He goes home."  
Ian groaned and put His head on the top of the bar.  
Svetlana sighed and put a drink in front of him.

"Thanks." He sighed deeply and looked at her, "Why did he throw me out Svetlana?"  
Svetlana shrugged, "Said some bullshit about chances, I think. What do I care?"  
"I just don't understand. Everything went great, I brought in so much money for him, why would he send me away just like that?"

Svetlana mumbled something in Russian.  
"That sounded unfriendly.", Ian just commented and sipped on his drink.  
"It was. Carrot boy, I am not therapist, I don't have to solve your problems."  
"In the end, maybe he just is a normal pimp and wanted to fuck me, and when he was tired of me, he kicked me out."

Suddenly Svetlana hit him with the flat hand against the head and cursed him.

"Ow"  
"You talk not like that about Mikhailo. He kicked you out because he is jealous shit not because he is bad pimp."  
"Jealous?" Ian asked confused, "Why the fuck would he be jealous?"  
"I don't know, you don't seem so great.", she just rolled her eyes and left him alone at the bar.

Ian downed his drink as if it was a shot and ordered a new one immediately.

Why the fuck would Mickey be jealous?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mandy, Mickeys sister, just had her first child. So, Mickey naturally dropped everything at home and drove up to her place. He could only stay for a week since the girls needed their money at some point.  
But the baby was gorgeous, and Mandy was fantastic with the little girl.

He had to promise to visit more often in the near future so his niece could get to know him properly.

Now it was in the middle of the night, pitch black outside, when he arrived home. He got out of his car just to see a surprise leaning against his fence.  
Ian. Obviously drunk.

"What are you doing here Gallagher?" Mickey asked him when he went past him.  
"I want an explanation, now!" Ian insisted while Mickey went up the stairs to the front porch.

"An explanation for what?"  
"Why you kicked me out!", his words were slightly slurred.  
"I already told you, ginger. You have the chance to make something out of yourself. More than a hooker. So, go home."

"Do you have feelings for me?"  
Mickey stopped in his tracks and turned around to him, "What?"  
Ian ran up the stairs to him, almost tripping and falling a few times.

"Did you throw me out because you have feelings for me?" He asked and got closer. Mickey took a step back and Ian pinned him against the wall of the house.

Their faces were only an Inch apart at most.  
"Say that's the reason" he whispered and looked at him, having trouble to focus his eyes.

Mickey just breathed lowly while looking up at Ian.  
He had missed being so close to the ginger. He had missed being with him.

In the next second they were kissing. It was probably Ian who started it, but Mickey wasn't sure. The Ginger pushed him against the wall and ran his hands down Mickeys body. His fingers opened Mickeys jeans quickly, while the Milkovich concentrated on this kiss.

Ian opened his own pants and pushed them down to his midthigh like Mickeys. He didn't break the kiss once, his lips on his, panting and moaning impatiently.

Ian suddenly pulled back and spun Mickey around, he pressed him against the cold wall, his lips on his neck.  
"Say", he whispered, "That you threw me out because you love me."

The next moment Mickey felt Ian's finger being pushed into his ass.  
Ian kissed and licked and sucked on Mickeys neck, making sure to leave marks.

"You threw me out because you love me and wanted me to do better and stop fucking others in front of you.", he mumbled and pushed another finger into Mickey. He was impatient and fast. He just wanted to draw moans and groans from the man, wanted to hear him begging for his cock, wanted to hear him admit that this was the reason.

Mickey was a mess already. He heard Ian spit into his hand, probably to lube up his cock.  
"Admit it" Ian growled and sucked on the skin on his neck.

"Yes!", Mickey admitted breathlessly, "I love you"  
Ian was satisfied with that answer and pushed his cock into him.

Mickey moaned loudly and hissed. Spit as lube with just a bit prepping wasn't the most comfortable, but he liked it rough and he liked the stretch and burn and he sure as hell wouldn't complain about anything right now anyways.

Ian fucked into him in a quick, hard pace, he still had his mouth on his neck and Mickey moaned and groaned and panted.

They were fucking leaned against the wall of his house on the front porch, for every neighbour to see.

Mickey had his hands pressed against the wall and Ian reached around him and jerked his dick while thrusting in and out of him.

It took both men pretty much just over five minutes to come. Mickey shot his load against the house and Ian came deep inside of him, filling the Milkovich up with his cum.

Ian stilled inside of him, panting against his neck. He looked at the dark marks on Mickeys skin and took a step back, pulling out of Mickey.  
Ian quickly pulled his pants up again.

Mickey still stood leaned against the wall, panting heavily.  
Ian looked at his ass and saw how his cum was slowly dripping out of his hole.  
Eventually Mickey pulled his pants up and turned around looking at him.

"You could have used a rubber" he mumbled.  
"You could have been honest."  
Mickey shook his head and sighed, "So you wanna come in?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey woke up cuddled into his pillow and felt another body behind him, one arm wrapped wound him. Soft lips kissed his shoulder.

Mickey slowly turned around in the other man's arms and looked at the ginger.  
"You are still here" he whispered.  
"Why should I leave?"  
Mickey shrugged, "You never stayed overnight before, that's all."

Ian smiled and gently touched Mickeys neck, "I went quite rough on you last night, sorry."  
"It's alright, I kinda liked it."

Mickey sighed and lay back on his back.  
"You should go" he said after a while.

"What?" Ian asked confused, "Why? Last night you said-"  
"You should forget last night. It's weird that you even remember, you were wasted."  
"You said you love me.", he remembered everything perfectly fine.  
"I did merely agree with you."  
"You said, that you love me."

Mickey licked over his bottom lip and looked at Ian.  
"That doesn't mean this is a good idea, Ian."  
"Why not?" Ian crawled half on top of him, hovering over him, "I promise I get another job and act on chances or whatever, I just want to be with you, Mickey."

Mickey sighed deeply, "It's not a good idea, Freckles. We shouldn't. I should have never even touched you, it was wrong from the beginning."  
"Bullshit!"  
"I was your pimp. I was in a position of power and made you fuck me. I took advantage of you."  
"Advantage? I came to you and wanted to fuck you every time, except the first. You didn't take advantage of me or whatever. No matter who was in a position of power."

"Well, not everybody will see it that way."  
"Who gives a fuck about everybody? I want to be with you, Mickey. Don't you understand? Who cares what some assholes at the bar think?"  
"What about your family. Sure, they wouldn't be so thrilled to hear you having anything to do with your former pimp."  
"Fuck 'em!", he insisted, "I don't care. Since when do you care what others think?"

"This isn't good for _you_. Ian, it's just about you. You are supposed to leave this part of your life behind and start a new one, get a proper job and a boyfriend who didn't sell your cock by the inch."  
"I can decide who is good for me myself! I want you! I want to be with you and fuck you and live with you and I want you to be my damn boyfriend!"

Mickey closed his eyes and turned his head away from him. That sounded like everything he ever dreamed of, but still... it just wasn't right.

"Ian-"  
"You said you love me. Well, I love you too. So, we will be together and be a couple. You hear me? Because it's what I want, and I know you want it too. So, fuck your excuses and worries, fuck my sister's opinion. This is about us, not about them."

Mickey opened his eyes again and looked at him. He still seemed unsure.  
"Or I start in the whorehouse again and I will fuck guys and girls right in front of you until you admit you want me to yourself."

Mickey scoffed. He looked up at Ian again and then he pulled him down to kiss him.

"I don't want you to be touched by someone who only sees you as a sex object ever again." He whispered when he pulled away.  
"I don't ever want to be touched by anyone but you again.", Ian whispered back and leaned down again to kiss him slower this time, passionately, letting Mickey know about all the soft feelings he had for him.

"So, does that mean" he mumbled when he broke the kiss, "That we can be a couple now? I can stay?"  
Mickey smiled softly and stroked the back of his head, running his hand through the red hair.  
"Yes. But only cause you're warm."

Ian grinned at him and chuckled. He pecked his lips again before rolling down from him and lying next to him, where he quickly pulled Mickey into his arms, so the Milkovich lay on his shoulder. Ian cuddled him and warmed him up. Mickey closed his eyes and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 year later

Mickey stood behind the bar and watched Kim talk and flirt with a potential client.  
His niece sat on the top of the bar and happily babbled nonsense in Mickeys direction.

He volunteered to take her for a week so Mandy and her boyfriend could have some alone time, a small vacation for their anniversary.

The door opened and Mickey smiled when Ian came in, he grinned at him and leaned over the bar to get a kiss from Mickey.  
They often kissed like that, leaned over the bar. The other guys in here had gotten used to the gay couple, not minding it too much anyways, but by now no one even made jokes about it anymore.

"Hey babe" Ian whispered when he pulled back.  
"You look so good in your EMT uniform" Mickey mumbled.  
"Yeah, you got a uniform kink, Mick."  
Mickey shrugged and smirked.

"And hello Livia." He enthusiastically greeted Mickeys niece and immediately got her full attention. The small girl loved Ian, she loved pulling his red hair and she loved that he always grinned widely and played with her no matter what she did.  
Also, he was tall, so when he lifted her up to fly her around, it must really feel like flying high over the ground.

"By the way, I talked to Lip. He's gonna come home this weekend and help with moving." He grinned at Mickey.  
"Good", he smiled. After over a year of relationship, they finally decided that Ian should move in with Mickey. He slept at his place 4-5 nights out of 7 anyways, so now he just needed to get all of his stuff from his house to Mickeys.

"Your sister still against it?"  
"Of course. She is close to chain herself on the front door if I don't stop talking about moving in with you." He shrugged, "But we've got a back door, so no worries."

Mickey chuckled and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ❤ 
> 
> MCR is coming to Germany ❤❤ I'm so happy. Y all better hope that I can get tickets ❤


End file.
